Love and Betrayal
by meghanmoo
Summary: Inuyasha has always chosen Kikyo over everything else, including Kagome, and has always been manipulated by Kikyo, but what will happen when Inuyasha stands up for Kagome and for himself! READ AND REVIEW! T is for bad language!
1. Chapter 1

Love and Betrayal

A/N: I just love the thought of Kagome and Inuyasha! And I suck at titles, and spelling!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its trademarks or logos

CHAPTER 1

Kagome (Mrs. Lovely's second grade class)

_I walk up to Inuyasha "I like you. Do you want my cookie?" I ask in pure innocence, hoping to make him like me back. He looks at me and makes a face. "Ewww you have cooties! I don't want that thing!" He shoves me and my cookie drops to the floor. And with that he was gone. In the distance I heard "Hey Kikyo want a cookie?" And my heart broke a little._

That was my first heartbreak. We were in second grade, he thought girls had cooties but he still chose Kikyo over me.

Kagome (present day)

" what is the Atomic number for Helium Ms. Higurash?" the question causes me to jerk out of my daydream. I stand up "56?" the class laughs. "No, Ms. Higurashi." I sit down, a blush on my face. The teacher looks around. "Ms. Takahashi, will you please answer the question?" Kikyo looks at me smugly, and answers. "The answer is 2 Master Totosai." I roll my eyes. "Ms. Higurashi you can learn a lesson from Ms. Takahashi, study more and don't sleep in class." The bell rings. "Have chapters 6-7 read and the questions at the back of each and have a good weekend."

Inuyasha

I walk out of class, holding Kikyo close. "Kagome is such a loser!" she was saying to all of our "friends." I roll my eyes; she was always making fun of someone new. "Which one is Kagome again?" Kikyo laughs. "The girl who didn't know the Atomic Number for Helium! Can you believe someone is that stupid?" I look away, a blush forming on my cheeks. "I don't know the Atomic Number for Helium, Kikyo, Are you calling me stupid?" Kikyo stops laughing. "Of course not! You're popular! You don't have to be smart, as long as you can throw a ball, or run, you'll be fine! Let me do all the thinking, OK honey?" I start to say something but someone says something to Kikyo and she turns away to talk.

"_Why is she so shallow?" _I ask myself, for what has to be the fiftieth time.

Kagome

As I make my way to lunch I start to notice that people are staring at me. "Sango, do I have something in my teeth?" I whisper to her as we continue to make our way to the cafeteria. Sango looks in my mouth "no I don't see anything why?" she ask with a look of concentration. "don't you notice that everyone is staring at me?" she looks around "are they really staring at you?" she asks in amazement. "Yes did I do something stupid?" Sango shrugs her shoulders.

As we get in line for lunch I start to notice that people have fliers. "Rin do you know what the fliers are about?" I ask "I don't know, I've been gone all day, why?" I look at her "everyone has one of those fliers and I just wanted to know what was on them." I look over and notice that Miroku, Songo's boyfriend, is holding a flier. "Oh! Miroku has a flier he can tell me." I am about to ask when I notice the look on his face. "Kagome, you need to see what Kikyo is saying about you." I take the flier and look, stunned, at what is on the paper; on the paper is a picture of me, from the yearbook, with a horse's body in place of my own, on the bottom it reads:

KAGOME HIGURASHI:

HORSES ASS/ STUPID ASS

WHICH SIDE IS MORE STUPID?

YOU DECIDE?

HORSES _ STUPID_

I look up at Kikyo, who is sitting at her lunch table, with a stunned look on my face. Kikyo laughs, "Does baby want to cry?" and the entire cafeteria burst into hysteria. I run from the cafeteria, tears streaming down my face. I run into one of the unused classroom. I hear voices coming closer and then a knock at the door. "Kagome can I come in?" it was Songo. "Yes, just don't bring anyone else." She opens the door and hands me a box of tissues. "I'm sorry Kagome. What brought on that stupid flier?" I think about it for a minute. "I don't know….oh wait! She is bragging 'because I didn't know the answer to a problem and she did." I say while blowing my nose. "All of this over something so little! They are taking votes out there! I'm going to kick her ass for you!" says Sango as she runs to the door. "No! Don't do that! It'll just make it worse!" I say in a pleading voice, grabbing Sango's arm. Her shoulders droop, defeated, OK I won't kill her….yet." I laugh "thank you; I feel better, I needed to laugh!" she shrugs and smiles. "Anytime!" we smile at each other.

RING

"Oh no! I don't want to go back to class!" I could feel the butterflies in my tummy doing flips. "Come on suck it up! You can do it! Life is too short to be a chicken."I laugh again. "Okay, I'll try! But if she attacks me I'm going into hiding until we graduate!" Sango shakes her head "OK deal." We shake hands and leave to go to our classes.

Inuyasha (right after Kagome runs off)

As I walk up the hall towards the cafeteria I hear laughter.

_"I wonder what's so funny!" _

As I get to the doors I start noticing papers all over the floor. I pick one up and look at the content of the paper, stunned at what I see. I walk up to the first person I can find. "Hey Koga what do you know about this?" Koga turns around, a snarl on his lips. "I don't know, but I don't like it!"I jump back, startled. "What's wrong with you?" I ask my frenemy. "Nothing, okay!" I stare at Koga, who says "this reeks of Kikyo!" (Cheesy!) I nod. "I'll take care of this." I grab the flier and go to Kikyo. "Kikyo, is it true you said this stuff about Kagome?" I ask, my annoyance clear in my voice. She looks at me. "So what if I did? People need to know who the stupid people in this school are!" I stare at her "Kikyo you can't go saying this stuff about people!" she smiles at me sweetly. "Oh but darling, I just don't want you to get mixed up in this! You'll over extend your brain thinking to hard!" Kikyo looks at me, I melt. "Okay, if you say so!" her smile gets even sweeter. "Then kiss me!" I lean down and give her a kiss, my stomach doing flips the entire time. When the kiss is over Kikyo looks at me with a sweet smile. "Now sit with me, and don't worry about that girl!" I sit down and neither the fliers nor the girl cross my mind again.

THANK YOU FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed it! I am sorry for the people who wanted me to finish "from the start" but I just can't do it! Got writers block. Please don't judge! This idea came to me just last night and I knew I had to write it! Please review….it will make my story much better!( I know I suck at writing!)


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Betrayal

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its trademarks or logos.

Kagome

As I walk to class I can still feel the stares of people around me, their judgmental stares were making we sweat. I duck my head, trying to ignore them, and make my way into the classroom. I was greeted by more stares. _"I'm getting tired of all the staring."_ I stare back at them all "What are you guys staring at? You look stupid!" I walk to my seat, ignoring them_._ The bell rings and the teacher walk in.

Inuyasha

Kikyo and I walk from the school building, with our group of friends. "So what do we want to do tonight?"Asks one of our people whose name I couldn't remember. Kikyo smiles "How about we go to Kagome's house and egg it?" the group laughs. "Wow you really got it out for this girl, don't you Kikyo?" asks one of the girls in the group. Kikyo nods her head. "Yes, I do not trust that bitch around my Inuyasha." She looks at me and possessively wraps her arms around me. "He's just so trusting, I worry about him sometimes. I have to take care of my baby!" I roll my eyes. "You do know we're the same age right? I can take care of myself!" I push her arms off of me, Kikyo glares at me. "What's wrong Inuyasha? You don't want me to take care of you anymore?" she tries to put her arms around me again and I shove her arms away. "Inuyasha, I am worried about you! Why do you keep shoving my arms away?" Kikyo asks, as tears started to well in her eyes. I instantly felt bad. I wrap my arms around Kikyo, placing my chin on her head. "Kikyo don't cry! I know you were just trying to protect me." Kikyo is sobbing now so I squeeze her tighter. "I love you, but you are to over protective." She looks up at me now with huge tears in her eyes, and wet streaks down her face. "I just don't want you to be taken by that stupid little bitch!" she says, in sob form. "Don't cry Kikyo!" I plead with the girl. "If you want me to stop crying promise me you will never say that girls name again!" she demands of me.

I think for a moment. _"But I have to defend her! Kikyo is being cruel to her! It isn't right! What am I going to do!  
><em>

Kikyo wraps her arms around me, a seductive smile playing on her lips. "I just want you to be happy and safe, Inuyasha. Please do this for me?" She smiles and her eyes twinkle. _"She certainly got over that one quickly."_ "Please?" she pleads. I look into Kikyo's big beautiful eyes and melt….again. "Okay, if you say so…." I say. She smiles. "Kiss me." I lean my head down and kiss her. When the kiss is finished our group is ready to go. "Come on, love, let's go egg a house." She grabs my hand and takes me with her.

Kagome

'BAM!' I jump out of bed, ready for a fight. "Who's there?" my room is empty, I relax my body, putting the baseball bat, I grabbed when I jumped out of bed, down.

'BAM!" I jump again.

_"Is it coming from the living room?" _I take my baseball bat downstairs and look in the living room. Nope nothing there.

'BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM!' laughter followed these noises. I look out our window. There were kids from my school throwing eggs at our house. I run out the door. "What are you guys doing?" I ask angrily. "We're egging your house!" yells Kikyo. "You guys are going to get into trouble with the cops!" "Why, are you going to call them on us, snitch?" asks Kikyo. I shake my head. "No, my mom will! So I would run off now if I were you!" they all stand there shocked that I would say something like that. Either that or their small brains couldn't comprehend what I was trying to say. (I would go with option 2!) "Were not leaving! Guys! Throw your eggs at a new target!"demands Kikyo. The guys pulled back their arms and eggs coming flying at me. I can hear their laughter follow me as I run back into the house.

I am greeted by my mom. "Were calling the cops!" she says. "Those little vandals got my baby!" I try to calm her down. "Mom I was trying to get them off of our lawn without calling the police." She ignores me and dials 911. About 10 minutes later a police officer comes to our door. "Ma'am they ran off but we were able to get this one." He shows us Inuyasha. "We are going to call his parents and have him put in a detention center over night." My mother gasps. "No, we will punish him. There is no need to put him in a detention center." Mom looks at Inuyasha. "You will come here every day after school for 2 months and help me do chores." He nods his head. "Now you can take him home officer. Thank you." She shuts the door. "Go shower young lady!" I nod. The rest of the night was peaceful.

Will romance bloom between Inuyasha and Kagome? Will Inuyasha ever stand up to Kikyo and will they ever break up? Is Kikyo a stupid slut? (Yes!) Find all this out and more in the next chapter!

Thank you for reading this! Please review! I love reading your comments! Be nice though :p


	3. Chapter 3

Love and Betrayal

Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of its trademarks or logos. Blah.

Inuyasha

I walk out of the school, a scowl on my face, and head to the Higurashi house. "Don't see why I have to go. I wasn't the one who was throwing the eggs!" I kept mumbling under my breath. "What are you complaining about? My mother stopped you from having to spend the night locked up! That would have gone on your permanent record, you know!" A voice from behind me yells. I turn around and glare at the offending person, only to find that it's Kagome. "So, what you're saying is I should be grateful to your mother?" I yell the last part at the top of my lungs, the people around us stop and stare. Kagome glares back. "Yes! You're nothing but a conceited JERK!" yells Kagome. I turn away from her, tired of arguing, and continue to walk. After about a block I start to notice someone is following me. I look behind me, sure enough there is Kagome. "Why are you following me?"I yell in her face. Kagome stops walking and glares at me. "I'M GOING HOME, YOU CONCIETED JERK!" she yells and shoves past me and goes up the stairs to her house. "HEY WAIT!" I yell and run after her.

Inuyasha

I come in the door after Kagome. Kagome's mother hands me a bucket and a broom. "Sweep the stairs, porch and temple. Scrub the floor in the kitchen. And then come back to me and I'll give you some more work." She hands me a sponge and then sends me out the door.

*30 minutes later*

After I finish sweeping and mopping I find Mrs. Higurashi. "What do you want me to do next, Mrs. Higurashi?" I ask her in a way that said I didn't really want to be there. Mrs. Higurashi looks at me and smiles. "You can go rearrange our storage unit!" I start to walk off but Mrs. Higurashi calls me back. "Wait! I'll have Kagome help you!" I tried to tell her that I would do it by myself but she wouldn't let me. Mrs. Higurashi walks to the stairs. "Kagome! Come down stairs!" Kagome comes down the stairs. "What do you need mom?" she asks in a pleasant voice. "Would you please help Inuyasha with the storage unit?" Kagome's mouth drops open. "B-but mom!" she stutters. "Now, now Kagome. Go help Inuyasha." She pushed both of us towards the door, handing us a trashcan as she ushers us through the door.

Kagome

"Don't know why I have to help this stupid guy!" I kept mumbling under my breath. Inuyasha walks behind me, at a slow pace. "It's not like I asked to work with you!" he yells, while trailing behind her. Kagome stops moving and turns to me. "Will you just shut up? Let's get this over with!" we walk into the storage unit and Inuyasha stares at the room. "You guys are slobs!" he exclaims, loudly. "Hey, shut up!" we begin to pile stuff in the trash bags.

Inuyasha and I take a step back and look at the products of our labor.

"I think we did a good job!" I say, with a satisfied look on my face.

"Yeah, we did great!" Inuyasha exclaimed. We look at each other and smile. I could feel myself getting sucked into his eyes. Inuyasha stopped smiling and leaned into me.

…

"Kagome! Inuyasha! I made you a snack!" my mother yelled from the house.

We pull away from each other, a blush decorating our cheeks. "So…." I say, dragging it out. "Let's go eat!" I walk past him but he grabs my arm. I turn back to him.

"What?" I ask, nervously. He just stares at me. I pull my arm back and walk away, never looking back.

Inuyasha

I stare at Kagome, as she walks away, and wonder why I felt so strongly about her just a moment ago. It felt like she was the only girl in the world.

"_I've never felt like this about Kikyo!" _I think to myself as I walk towards the Higurashi house.

Kagome

"_I hope mom doesn't make me help Inuyasha again!" _I think to myself as I walk towards home after school.

"KAGOME!" I hear behind me. I keep walking, ignoring the person.

"KAGOME! WAIT UP!" I turn around this time, already knowing it was Inuyasha. He catches up with me, out of breath. "Why did you keep walking? Didn't you hear me?" I ignore me and keep walking.

I could hear Inuyasha running behind me. "KAGOME! Stop running!" he shouts at me. I look around us; people are beginning to stare at us. I suddenly stop and Inuyasha runs into me. I turn around and glare at him, he backs away.

"Inuyasha, if you have not NOTICED people are STARING at US! STOP yelling and CHASING ME!" I turn around and walk away, ignoring him as he follows behind.

We walk up the steps to my house, not uttering a single word.

Inuyasha

I walk behind Kagome, trying not to bug her, trying to figure out what was up with her.

"_Could it be PMS?"_ I think to myself. "_No, surly not!"_

"_What am I going to do about her?"_

She drives me crazy in two ways:

_Sometimes I want to kill her._

_I just want to kiss her._

My emotions confused me sometimes.

We enter her house; Mrs. Higurashi greets us with a smile.

"Hello how was your day at school?" she asks both of us. We both shrug. "Well Inuyasha I need the house painted." She says, like she just asked me to bake cookies with her.

"It's such a large task! Have Kagome help you!" she pushes us out the door, just like yesterday. Kagome and I stammer, just like yesterday. (This is a repeat of yesterday!)

"The paint is in the shed!" she said as she shut the door behind us.

"Well your mom is certainly energetic!" I say, trying to make a joke.

Kagome crosses her arms. "Shut up and go get the paint!" she yells at me.

Mrs. Higurashi

I stand by the window and watch Kagome and Inuyasha paint the house, and smile. I am trying to push them together. I could feel their attraction to one another, the attraction they couldn't even detect themselves….yet. Yesterday, after they arranged the storage unit, I saw that they had felt the first signs of the attraction. I know all I needed to do now was push them together.

I just wanted to see my daughter happy; I think Inuyasha is the perfect boy for her.

I smile and continue to watch my daughter and future son in law.

Kagome

"You're making it look ugly! It's getting blotchy! Smooth it out!" yells Inuyasha at me.

"Shut up!" I yell at him, while I continue to smother paint on the same spot. Inuyasha steals the paint brush from me.

"Give that back!" I yell swinging for his head. Inuyasha ducks at the last minute and my momentum pulls me backwards. I scream, halfway towards the ground.

Suddenly I felt strong arms around me and a warm body against mine. I look up, it was Inuyasha.

"You okay?" he asks me, concern evident in his voice. I nod stupidly. He puts me on the ground, my legs feel like jelly.

Inuyasha grabs my arms again and hold me to him. I blush and look down at my feet. My heart beat picks up.

"Thank you for saving me!" I say a little breathlessly. Wait….when had I become breathless?

During my fall? Yeah, we'll go with that!

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks me. I must have a stupid look on my face. I nod again.

Suddenly, I am all too aware of his body holding mine. I look Inuyasha in the eye, and become mesmerized by his gaze. He leans in closer, closing the distance between us.

I close my eyes, ready for his warm lips on mine.

….

Mrs. Higurashi

I watch as Inuyasha caught my daughter, and smile. I was worried there for a minute. I see Inuyasha grab her and set her down on the ground, and my daughter trip. Inuyasha grabs her, steadying her. I see my daughter blush, and look away from him.

In the next minute they are getting close to kissing.

"_This is it!" _ I think to myself, acting like a school girl.

They lean in closer….

Closer…..

CLOSER…..

Kagome

Inuyasha leans closer to kiss me; I can almost feel his lips on mine….

"Hey guys!" says a male voice from behind us.

Inuyasha and I break apart and blush, looking down.

"Hey, Koga." Inuyasha says. I look up; I feel the heat start to leave my face.

"What are you two up to?" Koga asks us, looking between us with a curious gaze. "We are painting my house." I say, trying not to look Koga in the eye.

"What is it you wanted Koga?" Inuyasha asks in an angry voice. Koga shrugs. "I was just in the neighborhood and I saw you and thought 'let's see what Inuyasha is doing?'" he walks over to me. "What is your name, sweetheart?" he asks in, what I suppose, what is supposed to be a smooth voice. I laugh. "Kagome Higurashi. And yours?" I ask politely. He kisses my hand. "Koga LaWolf." He kisses my hand again. "What an interesting name." I say. From the corner of my eye I see Inuyasha seething.

"_is he jealous?" _I think to myself, hopefully.

"Koga, why don't we leave?" Inuyasha says forcing Koga's hand away from mine.

"Okay whatever you say." And with that they were gone.

"_Does Inuyasha have feelings for me?" _I ask myself. I smile and run back into the house.

Mrs. Higurashi

"_Damn, I really was hoping that was going to be THE moment."_ I think to myself.

Oh well, this added person could make this story interesting.

Mrs. Higurashi continued to think and look out the window.

Inuyasha

I drag Koga along after me. "What were you thinking?" I ask him. He smiles. "I saw a pretty girl! They are my weakness." He said in explanation. I roll my eyes. "You better stay away from that girl." I say. Koga laughs. "You better watch out, Inuyasha." I look at him. "What are you talking about?" Koga laughs. "You better watch out; you sound like a jealous boyfriend!" I can feel the heat crawling up on my face.

"_Do I sound like a jealous boyfriend?" _I ask myself.

No, I couldn't sound like a jealous boyfriend; I'm not Kagome's boyfriend, I'm Kikyo's.

"What are you talking about?" I deny to Koga, who just shrugs. "Whatever you say, man!" Koga says as he walks away.

"_I don't love Kagome! Do I?" _

Thank you for reading! Please review…I hope you like it! Please don't just add it as a favorite! Please write words down for a review! Thank you anyways!


	4. Chapter 4

Love and Betrayal

Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

A/N- thank you all so much for the reviews! They inspired me to write sooner! Please review and chapters will come out faster!

Koga

I walk from the arcade towards my home, in the early evening, wondering how I could torture Inuyasha tomorrow.

I turn the corner and run into somebody.

"I'm sorry-." I stop suddenly when I realize that there were two people in the corner, and who they were.

I suddenly smile. "Oh, hey Kikyo! And, I'm assuming, that's Inuyasha!" I gasp dramatically "But wait! I just saw Inuyasha a little while ago! He was painting a house, so that couldn't be him!"

The man runs off and Kikyo has the common decency to look ashamed.

"So what will it take for you not to tell Inuyasha?" she asks me seriously. I smile crossing my arms.

"_I could have a lot of fun with this!"_ I think to myself.

"Why wouldn't I tell my friend Inuyasha…?" I ask, crossing my arms.

She sighs. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't tell Inuyasha!" she pleads with me.  
>"Okay, first I want you to tell me who you were with." I ask, wanting blackmail.<p>

Kikyo sighs again. "It's Naraku….." she says. I smile. "So you're into school bullies?" I ask, teasingly.

"What is the other thing you wanted to know?" she asks suddenly.

"Why do you date Inuyasha if you don't want him?" I ask suddenly with a serious tone.

She looks at me, another blush forming on her cheeks. "Without Inuyasha I wouldn't have my popularity…. People wouldn't want to be around me, I would be nobody without him…..so you could say I use him…." She says to me.

She looks down at the ground. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" she asks a little desperately.

I look at her, disgust evident in my glare. "I wouldn't want to be the one to break his heart…." And with that I walk away.

Inuyasha

I lay awake in bed thinking about earlier today.

"_Do I have feelings for Kagome?"_ I ask myself.

"_No that can't be I love Kikyo. I've loved Kikyo since we were little! A girl I just met can't ruin that!"_

Or could she?

Could my love for Kikyo be a lie?

An allusion my mind has made up?

Possibly…..

I begin to think of our relationship over the years. There were times when Kikyo would do something mean and I would try to tell her not to do that and she would say something sweet and I would back down.

"_Why do I do that?" _I think, realizing that she still does it to me.

_Why am I such a push over?" _I ask myself. I suddenly realize that these thoughts are getting me nowhere, fast.

"_I need to clear my feelings up before I go to sleep!"_ I go through my recent memories of Kagome; one stuck out at me the most:

Me and Kagome painting the house. She almost fell and I reacted quickly. My thoughts at that moment were crazy. They were a jumble of lost memories and the only one I could make out was that I needed to save her; if I didn't then I might lose her forever.

My breath stops in my throat, my eyes go wide. I sit up suddenly; a revelation coming to me.

"I LOVE KAGOME!" I say to the room, the realization of my feelings making me go into shock. I lie back down and try to think. "What am I going to do about Kikyo?" I ask the room, again. My mind continues to play pictures of Kagome in my mind and I know what I have to do:

"I am going to break up with Kikyo and ask Kagome out." I smile up at my dark ceiling, satisfied with my decision.

I sleep the rest of the night with a smile on my face.

Inuyasha

The next morning I walk into the school, ready for my big confrontation with Kikyo.

"Hi, sweetheart!" says Kikyo as she wraps her arms around me. I push her arms away; Kikyo gives me an odd expression.

"Kikyo we need to talk." I say. Kikyo's weird expression turns worse and she grabs my arm. "Let's talk over here." She walks us to a corner of the room.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" she asks me, while crossing her arms. I take a deep breath and let it out quickly.

"Kikyo, think we should see other people." I say quickly. Kikyo's eyes got wide and she uncrosses her arms.

"Is this about Koga seeing me and Naraku kissing? Did he tell you!" I look at her, my anger building. She continues to speak, her words becoming more rapid. "He told me he wouldn't tell anyo-." I interrupt her, mid sentence.

"Wait! What happened? You've been fooling around with another guy?" I yell angrily. Kikyo tries to talk me down, but I pull my arm away.  
>"No, don't touch me!" I walk away only stopping to say: "oh, by the way, I was going to break up with you gently but were through you STUPID LYING WHORE!" (Yes, he could've been more mature but its Inuyasha were talking about! When is he ever mature?) I see Kagome coming and walk towards her locker, my plans to ask Kagome out temporally put off.<p>

Kagome

I walk to my locker the next day at school. Suddenly there is someone next to me.

"Hey Kagome, how's it going?" asks Inuyasha. I look at him like he is nuts.

"Shouldn't you be with that bitch you call a girlfriend?" I ask, trying to sound mean, but failing miserable.

Inuyasha stares at me and smiles a sad smile. "No, we broke up this morning." I look around; people are beginning to stare at us. I pull Inuyasha behind a row of lockers. "What happened?" I ask my voice full of concern. Inuyasha looks down at the ground.

"Turns out she was cheating on me with other guys." Suddenly he grabs me and starts hugging me. I stand there awkwardly for a minute then begin to hug him back.

"I'm sorry!" and I squeeze him a little bit harder.

"It's okay." He says while letting me go. I give him a strange look.

"You got over that fast." He smiles.

"Yeah…" and walks off to class.

"What has gotten into him?" I ask myself. I shrug and go to class.

"_I just hope Kikyo doesn't take this out on me!"_

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! Please review! Your reviews inspire me to write and make me happy!

I hope you peoples like my story and the way Kikyo act….*cough* whore…..


End file.
